


Nicola's Continued Story

by ClarionGlass



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, TTOI series 4 spoilers, The Zygon Invasion, just a long headcanon, not a proper fic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarionGlass/pseuds/ClarionGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Nicola Murray, ex-Leader of the Opposition, manage to get into UNIT as a colonel?<br/>A long list of bullet-points proving that I have no life and too much spare time.<br/>(Set after TTOI series 4, and leading up to/during the events of The Zygon Invasion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicola's Continued Story

  * After the whole Tickell thing, Nicola has to resign - not just as Leader of the Opposition, but from politics entirely
  * So what now for Nicola Murray?
  * She's got no job, nobody willing to take her on
  * But UNIT keeps tabs on all government ministers, just in case
  * And have been watching Nicola since she was just the little DoSAC minister
  * Thinking along the lines of
  * "Okay, she's incredibly shit, but deep down, there's something in her that could be useful, given the right amount of time and training"
  * So a few months after her resignation
  * (Giving the country time to forget about her)
  * She's approached by UNIT to come work for them
  * And of course she says yes
  * (For many reasons)
  * (No. 1 being that she went into politics to help people, and whatever ambitious, incompetent political weasel she ended up as, at her core she still wants to help people)
  * (No. 2 being that they're giving her a chance to start over, change her mistakes, and properly do good this time)
  * (And the rather pressing No. 3 being that there is a rather intimidating-looking person in front of her with even better threats than Malcolm Tucker if she refuses)
  * (And judging by their eyes, she has no doubt they can carry them out)
  * So she joins UNIT
  * Gets a new name, because the last thing the high-ups want is people thinking 'Oh, it's that shitty opposition leader, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her'
  * Any resemblances are passed off as her being related to Nicola
  * (She tells people who ask that they are cousins)
  * Personal files are systematically modified to make this so, as are records of Nicola's fingerprints, DNA etc
  * Only the very high-ups in UNIT know who she actually is
  * And so Private Walsh enters the UNIT training program
  * And slowly but surely works her way up through the ranks
  * On her own merit, of course - she's actually got quite an aptitude for this
  * And she's really enjoying it, learning things
  * Leading a team who actually respect her because of where she's got to
  * And not having Malcolm Tucker looming over you would let you relax a bit
  * (Talking of the team, there are rumours of either her or Nicola Murray being a Zygon)
  * ("But it can't be Walsh, UNIT wouldn't let a Zygon get this high in command!")
  * ("Yeah, but do you think they'd run the risk of letting one run the country?")
  * ("Uh, did you even see Nicola Murray? There was no risk of her running the country!")
  * ("Hah, well, she probably was the Zygon then. Explains a lot about her politics, too!")
  * (And poor Nicola can't show any reaction to this, even though she's still slightly hurt by it all)
  * But after three years, she makes Colonel
  * And is posted in Turmezistan to deal with the whole Zygon thing
  * Where she meets a man who looks exactly like the man who orchestrated her resignation all those years ago
  * Once again in command and shouting at her, countermanding every order she gives
  * And it's all she can do to bite back the tide of bitterness and anger and betrayal
  * (Because even though she feels so at home in her new job in a way she never did in politics, she still wonders what could have been)
  * She knows the Doctor isn't Malcolm
  * But it's hard - so hard - to let it go
  * There's a stream of swearing bursting to break forth, but she'll be damned if her control fails her
  * But she agrees to work with him, and admits that his ideas are good
  * The plans are all made, she's going to go round the back with him
  * And it's all going well until-
  * The Zygon comes out-
  * "Mom?"
  * (It's not your mother! Fire!)
  * "I've got proof- just come inside..."
  * (Don't do it! DO NOT GO IN THERE!)
  * And now her men are dead, the team she cared for
  * And there's nothing she can do
  * Except deliver retribution for them on the bastards that killed them
  * Only she can't because Malc- the Doctor- wants to save Osgood
  * Which she understands, truly she does, but her men are DEAD
  * So she'll give him ten minutes
  * Ten minutes only
  * And she tries to wait for the ten minutes
  * But she can't
  * And fires
  * And honestly, firing a bomb at the man who catastrophically upended her life isn't the most unsatisfying thing



**Author's Note:**

> Once again, evidence that Clari's brain is a jumbled mess.  
> I'm in the middle of a hellish exam period, so while I wanted to get the ideas out there, I don't have the time to write a proper fic. If anyone out there wants to use the idea and write something properly, you're more than welcome to - just shoot me a comment first, and mention where it came from :)  
> (Also, apologies to my MTW fic readers - no update yesterday for the same reason. It'll be up and running once more in a few weeks.)


End file.
